Ninjago Adventures: Love Cannot Be Described (1)
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: The ninjas have finally defeated the Overlord. Nya has a special delivery to make. After some of the Serpentines have been trapped underground, somehow there is a new evil rising, as it is stated in the prophecy. What is this new evil? Can the ninjas defeat them? Or will Ninjago and the Dark Island unite together in vain?
1. Chapter 1: Two Celebrations

No One's POV

The ninjas were celebrating after the Overlord had disappeared. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei, Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien were at the party. Yes, Dareth was there too.

"Well, isn't there going to be cake?" Cole asked.

"Obviously," Lloyd spoke. "Chocolate with fudge!"

"Alright!" everyone cheered.

Kai and Cole rushed to the table, blocking each other's way to get the first slice. Of course, Cole was the first one to eat a slice. He opened his wide mouth and bit the cake. In a matter of seconds, there were smears of chocolate over his face. Everyone laughed as Garmadon wiped the fudge off Cole's face. Nya had always wondered how Cole stayed muscular after eating all that junk food. She looked at Jay and sweetly smiled. Jay sighed in awe as he saw his girlfriend looking once more at him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Nya announced.

Everyone gave Nya their undivided attention.

"This is very emotional for me. I don't know if I can say this, but here goes! I am two weeks pregnant!"

Kai chuckled and realized what Nya just said and looked back at Jay, who was trying to hide under the table. His face was so red that it made his own suit look pink!

"What did you do?" Kai demanded.

"Nothing." Jay meekly smiled.

"Walker! WALKER! Come back here this instant. Things don't just HAPPEN!"

"But according to my scientific knowledge, an offspring is formed when two species of the opposite gender start to-" Zane was puzzled.

"PLANT YAMS!" Cole interrupted pointing towards Lloyd. Even though he was physically an adult, the ninjas still treated him as a kid.

Dareth took a few more slices of cake when Cole wasn't looking.

"Of course! Children are born from planting yams." Lloyd spoke sarcastically.

Everyone laughed as Kai chased Jay across the ship decks of the Bounty. Everyone had a great time. Misako walked on the side of the ship with her husband.

"Do you remember the joys of having Lloyd?" she asked.

"Yes, Misako." Garmadon answered.

Misako put her hand above Garmadon's. She looked pale for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I remembered reading something in the prophecies that there will be a new evil rising. Will it be worse than the Stone Army?"

"I hope not. Let's just enjoy the past and worry later about the future."

Garmadon and Misako sat in the sunset having their romantic moments after a very long time.

…

No One's POV:

"Massssster. We are here to sssserve you."

"Yes. After that Lord Garmadon, I will make Ninjago my own image. I will stop the girl from having her children once and for all!"

"Masssssster. Where are you? We cannot ssssssee you."

"You do not see me for I am a mare."

"A horssse?"

"No fools! A NIGHTmare."

"We will ssssearch for the ninjasssss, masssster."


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Chapter 2:

Jay's POV

So Nya's been three months pregnant now. I realized that this Thursday was Valentine's Day. VALENTINE'S DAY for crying out loud! As I climbed into my Storm Fighter, Cole caught me.

"So where do YOU think you're going mister?" he asked.

"Oh… just to pick up some groceries." I answered.

"Really? Can I come? I'd love to buy that chocolate cake on TV!"

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"One what?"

"You'll see."

Cole shrugged as I flew into Ninjago City. I took out my money that I saved up and headed right into a floral shop. Cole looked at me as if I didn't know what a grocery store was as I headed in. There were lots of flowers! Carnations, roses, tulips, daisies, lilies, etc.! I'm going to buy Nya the perfect bouquet of flowers.

"How can I help you Jay and Cole?"

Cole and I turned around to see Dareth at the counter.

"Dareth? You're a florist?"

"Yeah. I love flowers, but my pupils seem to rip and step on them. I come here during my free time."

"Do you have any recommendations on what flowers to buy for Valentine's Day?"

He looked at me in the eye. His stare was an are-you-buying-flowers-for-Nya stare. I nodded.

"Well then! I recommend you to buy red roses, pink carnations, and white orchids!"

Cole smelled the daffodils.

"How much is a bouquet of flowers?"

"$20."

I sighed. I was budgeting $10 of my money for flowers.

"I don't have enough."

"Don't worry. You're a nice guy. I'll give them to you for $10."

"Thanks Dareth!"

I took the bouquet and ran out the door. Cole was lured into the floral shop. I walked back in and dragged him.

Nya's POV

There was a knock on my door. I put away my bowl of potato chips as Jay entered.

"Hey Nya." He trembled.

"Hi Jay." I smiled back at him.

He had his hands behind his back. There was a suspicious lump in his pocket.

"These flowers are for you."

He handed me a bouquet of red roses, pink carnations, and white orchids. They were beautiful!

"Jay? You shouldn't have! You really shouldn't!"

"Me? Oh, that was nothing."

Jay slowly knelt down and took out the object from his pocket. I gasped. My heart beat rose higher.

"Nya Scorch. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are the smartest girl I've ever met. If my love were an ocean, Lindbergh would have to take three flights to cross it. We are pairs. You are the arrow, and I am the bow. I am the shovel and you are the snow. Nya Scorch, you are about to possess the name Walker after you answer this question: will you marry me?"

I trembled with happiness and nodded. He put on the ring on my middle finger. It was golden with spots of sterling silver. There was a ruby in the shape of a heart. On each side, there was a blue sapphire square.

I kissed him. I realized the others had witnessed this moment. Kai shook his head. I had dreamt about some day like this. Maybe this Valentine's Day… Yes, it WAS this Valentine's Day.

No one's POV

"Massster?"

"The girl is going to be married."

"What can we do?"

"I have a plan in mind."


	3. Chapter 3: The NightMare Shall Rise

Chapter 3:

Nya's POV

I woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. I used to have sweet dreams about Jay and I. Now, I had a nightmare. It all started like this: I was getting ready for my wedding. Kai knocked on my door. "Come in." I told him. Kai entered. "Are you ready?" "Yes." "Put on your dress." I pointed to the door. "Oh, right." I smiled and put on my strapless white wedding gown. My headdress was a tiara with a veil sweeping down my back. I took a deep breath and walked arm-in-arm with Kai down the aisle. Church music was playing. Jay's best men were Cole, Zane, and Lloyd. I had no bridesmaid. The pastor was Dareth. I turned towards Jay, but his face was hidden. Jay was probably nervous, like me. Dareth asked Jay if he would accept me as his wife. He answered, "I do." Dareth asked me if I would accept Jay as my husband. I said, "I do." Once I finished my declaration, Jay lifted his head up and he revealed to be the Overlord. I screamed. I am married to the Overlord! Everywhere turned gray and the Overlord whispered in my ear that he killed Jay. He pulled out a jar and written "JAY WALKER" over it. The jar was probably Jay's cremation. I weeped.

That's when I woke up. Tomorrow was my wedding. It seemed to come to life. I looked at my belly. It was getting abnormally large. I felt a thud. I walked and opened my door. Thud. What was that noise? The thud sounded really close. THUD. I realized my baby was kicking. I was relieved. Jay entered my room.

"Hello, dear. Are you okay?" Jay asked as he saw the frown on my face.

"Yes. Oh! I had a terrible nightmare." I reported.

"What was it about?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I keep on getting terrible nightmares. I dreamt of my wedding. I was walking down the aisle. You were on my right side. Then you were revealed as the Overlord. He took out a jar of your cremations. Oh, I can't talk more about it!"

Jay rubbed my back and looked at my belly. He closed my eyes and kissed me. The juicy kiss lasted for about five minutes. His tongue licked my lips. Our tongues met and I felt a strange sensation. I did not eat an odd crustacean or see two natives on vacation because we didn't make the Tornado of Creation. I love my fiancée. And my fiancée loves me.

No one's POV

"Well, massster? Did you plan work?"

"Only for a short amount of time."

"When will we be able to ssssee you?"

"I can live only in dreams and nightmares. Once I possess the person's mind, I will join the Dark Island and Ninjago together. I believe there are still some Dark Matter left on the Dark Island. I will smear it over the body and live in my human form."

"Excellent, massster."

"Go and tell the others, Skales."

The NightMare chuckled as he thought of possessing the child. Yes, the child of Nya and Jay Walker.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Valentine's Day

Chapter 4:

**Okay! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I owe all of my viewers and REVIEWERS a special Valentine's Day Special! 346 views is a lot! Especially when it's a JayXNya story! Enjoy!**

Jay's POV

I put on my black tuxedo and a blue bow. I straightened my hair because today was my wedding. I am going to marry my beautiful Nya Scorch. I'm pretty nervous. What if I fail when I give my speech?

I saw Kai wear a black tuxedo with a red tie. Is it ironic that we wear the same color as our elemental powers? Anyways, he was pacing back and forth in front of Nya's room. Kai stopped me.

"It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding." He warned.

"Alright, but what about you?" I asked.

"Um… right."

We walked to the church aisle and Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were preparing themselves. My best man was Cole and Zane was my groomsman. Lloyd was the ring bearer. Sensei was practicing his lines for he was the guy who says if Nya will take my hand in marriage. Dr. Julien was decorating the aisle with flowers. Misako was helping Nya with her gown. Obviously, Dareth was in charge of the music. Man, I'm so nervous! Today is a huge day!

Nya's POV

Misako trimmed off some lace at the bottom of my gown.

"Nya, you look so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Misako! I love Jay. I'm so nervous. What if I stumble when I say "I do" in front of everyone?"

"Don't worry. The only people sitting out there is me, Garmadon, and a couple close friends of ours. Garmadon and I had a private wedding."

"Do tell me about it!"

"Well, Garmadon wasn't as evil as he was before. He had a kind heart. I wore a white gown with lace all around my shoulders. Everything was beautiful. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope everything goes okay. I hope Kai won't get mad at me."

"Of course not! He finally offered your hand in marriage to Jay. Even though he is sort of "rotten", he does care for you."

"Too much, actually."

Misako smiled as she sewed a cloth red rose on the side of my strap. My hair had been washed so carefully, it shined. My veil was long. I painted my nails white to match my gown. Ironically, my wedding day was scheduled on Valentine's Day. It was sweet of Misako. I hugged her after I put on my glass slippers.

"Wait Nya! You forgot your bouquet of roses!"

I skipped back and took the flowers. I took three deep breaths. Misako and I walked up to Kai. He had locked the others into the church aisle.

"Nya, are you sure?" Kai asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay. You look…. Beautiful."

"Thank you."

He put my arm and his arm together and walked into the church aisle. Dareth was playing the traditional church music. My veil was over my face. As I walked closer to Sensei, Kai let my arm go. Jay's cheeks blushed as he whispered, "You look beautiful." I smiled sweetly. I saw Lloyd walking behind me bearing the rings.

"Let's start off with the ceremony." Sensei began.

I spaced out for the rest were boring. Jay and I stared into our own eyes. He looked at my belly and gave me I-hope-the-baby-is-doing-alright look. I heard my name.

"Nya Scorch, sister of Kai Scorch, will you take Jay Walker as your lawfully wedded husband?" Sensei asked.

"I do." I answered proudly.

"Jay Walker, son of Ed and Edna Walker, will you take Nya Scorch as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sensei asked.

"I do." He answered with dignity.

"Then I proudly present you as husband and wife. Jay you may kiss the bride."

Jay looked at me attentively and planted a long kiss on my lips. The crowd sighed in awe, but Kai turned away in disgust. He probably thought of how gross our saliva mixed. I didn't care. Jay was my husband n

We broke apart and Lloyd handed us the rings. Jay put the ring on my left ring finger as I put the ring on his left ring finger. Jay and I were finally married. We had to sign a certificate that we were married.

Spouse #1: Jay Walker  
Signature: _Jay Walker_

Spouse #2: Nya (Scorch) Walker  
Signature: _Nya Walker_

Jay's POV

Once the wedding ended, I wanted to give my wife something. Today was Valentine's Day, right? I pulled out a card in a shape of a heart and a bouquet of roses behind her. I tapped her shoulder.

"Nya, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, Jay!"

She kissed my lips hungrily. That was the best Valentine's Day ever. I'm speechless.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultra-Shocking UltraSound!

Chapter 5

Nya's POV

A few hours after our wedding, Ed and Edna came.

"Why hello!" Edna greeted.

Jay's face turned red. Ed was staring at the wedding cake.

"Mom! Dad! You're late!" Jay exclaimed.

"We're sorry dear. I had trouble waking Ed up." Edna looked to her left.

I giggled and felt a sudden kick. It was the baby. Tomorrow was my appointment with Dr. King to view the baby's gender.

"Anyways, congratulations Nya!" Edna congratulated.

"Thanks! Did Jay tell you that you were going to be grandparents?" I asked.

Ed and Edna looked at each other. They eyed at Jay and my belly.

"Did you say that we were going to be GRANDPARENTS?!"

"Yes. In fact, I'm going to see if the baby is a girl or boy tomorrow with Dr. King."

"Oh! Good luck!" Ed wished.

Jay looked at my belly. Everyone was looking at my belly. Jay pointed to the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. Oh my goodness! I trudged into the dressing room and pulled off my gown. In the mirror, I saw my womb. It was getting abnormally large.

Jay's POV

Today was Nya's ultra sound appointment with Dr. King. I took her in the Ultra Sonic Raider. At the hospital, Dareth was there.

"Dareth? How are you the doctor?" I asked.

"I take shifts for a karate master, florist, and a doctor." Dareth explained.

"Don't tell me you have other jobs."

"Maybe not now, but I was thinking of working as a babysitter since Nya's having her baby in three months."

Nya's baby is coming in three months! Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a father! Nya walked with Dareth into the room. I was twiddling my thumbs the whole time. I was nervous. Was it going to be a girl? A boy? Or twins? Hopefully not triplets, though. All that work! I was really nervous! Ah…

"Hey Jay! Congrats!" Dareth shouted.

Nya walked out of the room with a smile on her face. I looked at her in wonder.

"What's the baby's gender?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Nya's responded.

**Please review! I need to know if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Or twins! Please review to me even if you don't have an account! Just review as a Guest! I already know the names.**

**1. Gender  
2. Single Child/Twin  
3. Name (Trying out different ideas for names)  
4. Middle Name**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Please review as quickly as you can before March 1st 9:00 pm Central Time! That way, if someone reads my story, they won't be depressed about how their names weren't included. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Born Into the World

**I decided that it was time to name the child. I loved all your suggestions! It was SOOOOO hard to choose. I took all of your ideas as inspiration and consideration. Don't be despondent when you read halfway of this chapter! You'll be surprised. Please finish to the end of the chapter! It was really hard trying to make a birth chapter sound not gross. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Nya's POV

I came downstairs and took out a glass of orange juice. I've been pregnant for 8 months and 20 days. And counting! Jay walked downstairs and hugged me from my back. I sat down on the sofa. He made bacon and eggs. As he made breakfast for everyone, I looked at him impatiently.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked.

I love it when he addresses me as 'dear'.

"Nothing. I felt another kick."

"Our baby is going to be a strong ninja."

I stood up as Jay looked at the sofa. It was wet.

"Um, dear? Are you okay?"

I looked at the sofa. My water must have broken!

"Jay, dear, my water broke." I bluntly spoke.

"We have to send you to the hospital right now! Kai! Zane! Cole! Lloyd! Misako! Garmadon! Sensei! Dr. Julien! Lou!"

I looked at my hands. I felt weaker.

Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd raced downstairs. Kai saw a wet spot and nodded at Jay. They brought me into the Ultra Sonic Raider to the hospital. I hope Dareth is a good male midwife.

Jay looked at me uneasily.

"Nya, my love, what is the gender of our baby?"

"A boy!"

Jay's POV

Oh dear.! I was walking up and down through the halls of the Bounty. I finally decided to go to the hospital and see my son brought into my life.

I drove to the hospital and ran to the Information desk.

"What is your name?" the lady asked.

"Jay Walker. My baby's having my wi-. No! My wife's having my ba-" I stuttered.

"Down this way in Room 2010."

Great. Room 2010. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to Room 2010. Then I opened the door and saw Nya on her back.

"Jay, I don't think I can do this."

"You'll do fine."

Dareth took out his tools and told Nya to push as she felt pain.

"Push! Push! PUSH!"

"Dr. King! I am PUSHING!"

I turned away and heard Nya scream. She screamed so loud, I could probably hear her in the Bounty now. The baby came out. He was crying loudly. For some reason, Dareth looked at his monitor.

"I sense another fetal heartbeat."

What?! Another child? Oh my GEEZERS!

Dareth saw that this child was in a breech position and had to do a C-section on Nya. All that stress! I couldn't believe that I was a father of two! Hopefully there wasn't a _third_ one.

The second child was a baby girl. Twins! I was blessed with twins! Thank God there wasn't a third on!

Nya's POV

I woke up from a deep sleep after all that work. Jay was carrying both twins.

"Do you want to name them?" he asked.

"Sure. You go first."

"Nyall Spencer for the boy. He just looks like you."

"Jayde Marie for the girl. She just looks like you."

You can see that Nyall has black from me and messy hair like Kai. He has blue eyes like Jay. Jayde has wavy hair and brown hair from Jay. For some reason, she has green eyes. Nyall has a birthmark that looks like a lightning bolt on his left arm. Jayde has a birthmark that looks like a flame on her right arm. I decided that Nyall's nickname is Bolt and Jayde's nickname is Flame.

Kai entered the room.

"So how is my nephew? Oh God."

He stared at Jayde. He probably was thinking of a second child.

"When were they born?" Lloyd asked.

"Nyall was born at 11:59 p.m. on December 31st and Jayde was born at 12:01 a.m. on January 1st."

"They're born on different years, but not really because it really isn't two different years because they're two minutes apart!" Cole pointed.

"They're so cute!" Zane spoke in awe.

I looked at my children as they fell asleep. I did a lot of work so I fell asleep.

No One's POV

"Massssster. The girl hassss given birth to TWO. Not one."

"Yes. That is why I possessed Dareth first. Why did you think he has more than one job?"

"I don't know, ssssir."

"Fools! I took out the girl's children. I was using Dareth's body to live. I told them that I was going to be their baby sitter, right?"

"What doesss that have to do?"

"The prophecy says that there will be a new evil and two new warriors. I will destroy the two new warriors! Ha ha!"

"Massster, in the prophecy, it ssstatessss that the two new warriorsss will over power the new evil."

"Hush! We can always alter the prophecy, right?"

"Yesss…."

Skales looked at the NightMare. He was the slave. NightMare was deciding to kill the babies. Skales desperately wanted to warn the ninjas. But how?

**See? Nya had twins! Jayde "Flame" Marie Walker and Nyall "Bolt" Spencer Walker. It's pretty interesting how they were born on "two different years". The NightMare is so dang evil!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stepping Into the Plot

No One's POV

"Massssster. The girl hassss given birth to TWO. Not one."

"Yes. That is why I possessed Dareth first. Why did you think he has more than one job?"

"I don't know, ssssir."

"Fools! I took out the girl's children. I was using Dareth's body to live. I told them that I was going to be their baby sitter, right?"

"What doesss that have to do?"

"The prophecy says that there will be a new evil and two new warriors. I will destroy the two new warriors! Ha ha!"

"Massster, in the prophecy, it ssstatessss that the two new warriorsss will over power the new evil."

"Hush! We can always alter the prophecy, right?"

"Yesss…."

Skales looked at the NightMare. He was the slave. NightMare was deciding to kill the babies. Skales desperately wanted to warn the ninjas. But how?

Chapter 8

No One's POV

"Masssster for the billionth time, why did you posssssesss Dareth?"

"Fools! Do you remember that Dareth controlled the Stone Army? I will use the army to fight against the ninjas!"

"Ah. But aren't they gone? What happened to Garmadon?"

"Sadly. He's good."

"What now?"

"I'm planning to babysit the children and take them as my own. Instead of making them good, I'll raise them as my own children as evil. I will give them new names: Miranda and Maximillian. Mwah ha ha ha!"

The NightMare swam into Dareth's brain. He was Dareth. Permanently for now.

Dareth walked into the Bounty suggesting to babysit the twins.

"No thank you Dareth. I can take care of them myself. After all I'm the mother." Nya informed.

"Yes and I'm the father." Jay piped in.

"Oh I see. Would you like me to baby sit them when they are a bit older?"

"Um. I don't think so. We're trying to find their elemental powers. They might be useful." Jay spoke.

"What do you think their elemental powers are?"

"Well, Jayde is attracted to plants and the outdoors. Nyall loves animals." Nya explained.

"I see. That would make my plan successful!"

"What?" Jay and Nya shouted at once.

"Nothing."

Dareth walked away planning his evil plot. It was almost complete.

Jay and Nya each were holding a child. They looked at each other. Dareth never acted so weird before.


	9. Chapter 9: Sent Away

Dareth's POV

I had no idea what was going on with me. It's like I had two minds. I'm just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I heard a voice in my head saying, "Keed-nahp-da-tah-wince!" It sounded like "Kidnap the twins". It felt like an instant. I didn't know what to do. I felt an urge unleashing the Stone Army. My head hurt as I walked away from my "duty". I collapsed.

No One's POV

Dareth was lying on the floor. Zane picked him up. Cole fed him some cake. Nya was giving him water. Kai was calling the doctors. Jay was pampering Dareth.

"Ugg…." Dareth moaned.

"You want Uggs?" Zane questioned.

"Must."

"Must what?" Cole spoke.

"Kidnap."

"Kidnap?" Lloyd indignantly declared.

"The."

"The what?" Kai asked.

"Twins."

"What?" Nya asked.

"I think he wants to kidnap our twins!" Jay exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Sensei asked.

Nya thought for a minute.

"There's only one solution: send the twins to somewhere far away in Ninjago and retrieve them back in thirteen years."

"Wait, what?" Jay wondered.

"Yes. That is the only choice."

Kai's POV

We sent my niece and nephew to Boston. We thought of their pen names just for security and gave them to my dad's honest cousin for thirteen years. Jayde Marie Walker is Marie Janet Flamo and Nyall Spencer Walker is Spencer Noah Flamo. Goodbye nephew and niece! We'll miss you! Nya and Jay were weeping tears from their eyes and blood from their heart. And we wait for thirteen years.


	10. Chapter 10: Finale or is it?

Marie's POV

Today was my birthday! Oh and Spencer's too! Dad bought us chocolate cake! I was so happy! I'm finally THIRTEEN! For crying out loud! I'm finally a teenager!

Spencer's POV

Marie was overreacting when we woke up on our birthday. I love birthdays, but I don't act so weird as her.

Marie's POV

Our dad called us down to the table.

"Marie and Spencer, please come down here."

I was reading my Ninjago Girls Magazine. I was admiring the heroes of Ninjago. They were Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd. My role model is Nya because she is a girl and shows the boys that girls can accomplish tasks too. Spencer's role model is Jay. I can't believe that he still doesn't get that Jay and Nya both crush each other. There was this story of Jay and Nya having children. I'd totally like to meet them!

"Yes dad!"

We walked down to the table. Dad told us that mom had died at an early age.

"I need to tell you something important."

"Yeah, what is it?" Spencer asked.

There was a pause.

"I'm not your biological father."

"What?"

"You were sent to me at birth."

"WHY? Who were our original parents?"

"Well, I'll explain things first. Marie, your name is actually Jayde Marie Walker and Spencer your name is actually Nyall Spencer Walker."

"Wait, isn't Walker Jay's last name?"

"Yes."

I looked at Spencer, I mean Nyall.

"OMG! We're his children? Nya is our mother?"

"Yes and yes."

"Why did they send us away?"

"Well this is how it all goes. You know that story of Ninjago, right? Okay. Well there was this prophecy that stated that a new evil will rise and connect Ninjago and the Dark Island together in his own image. There were two new warriors being born to stop this evil. That's you, I believe. There was this man by the name of Dareth King. He was possessed by this evil. We don't know what this evil was. He tried to kidnap and murder you. Your parents decided to send you to me. I am your uncle Kai's honest cousin."

I stopped for a moment and gasped. All along. I realized the birthmark on my right arm was a flame. Spencer, I mean Nyall's birthmark on his left arm was a lightning bolt. It all makes sense!

Nyall's POV

All this time. I never knew. Our foster father sent us back to Ninjago City. Nya and Jay were meeting us there. I still couldn't believe that I was their child.

"It's been a long time, Nyall." Jay spoke.

I felt tears of happiness. They really cared for us. They loved us. That was until I heard a banging noise. I saw a black dark long figure hovering over us.

"Run! Run! It's the NightMare!" I heard my mother scream.

I 've heard of the NightMare. He was the Overlord's little brother. Having no spinjitzu knowledge, Jayde and I instinctively unleashed our elemental powers. She had nature. I had animals. I was wondering if we could stop him.

"Well, if it isn't the two new warriors." he chuckled.

"Yeah. And we have to stop you!"

Jayde cried. I screamed. There was a little voice. It said: 'Your mother and I love you. You can do it.' I felt the urge and Jayde and I were facing the NightMare. We were facing him because our parents' love for us cannot be described. To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry. I was working so much on my blog, I nearly forgot to work on this! I'm continueing the story called Is This Friendship? If you review, I'll give you a slice of chocolate cake. *slaps Cole's hands* No, Cole, this is for the reviewers and not for you. I know you like cake a lot. ;)**


End file.
